Golden Waters
by Sami S
Summary: A message of distress forces Adam to relive bittersweet memories. Please R&R :)
1. Flashback

Disclaimer: Despite what my own dream world tells me, I do not and will not own Mutant X and it characters. Oriana is the only character that I created.  
  
  
  
One  
  
  
  
It began with a memory. A strange one to remember too, but it was one of his clearest memories of her. Adam wasn't sure what had triggered the memory, but it came in a blinding flash. He was back in Genomex, back in the days when he still believed the world was secure for now. They were in his office, Ori and he, and they were having lunch. They would have lunch there every day discussing everything that came to mind.  
  
It was during these conversations that they learned the most about each other. He' of course, was always on guard telling her just enough to not only satisfy her, but him as well. Oriana Ashlin was his chief assistant and his eyes, ears, and his right hand in his department. The day he remembered was of Ori laughing about something he had said. No matter what had happened or was happening, times seemed so light during those talks. That is until . . .  
  
He was broken from his reverie suddenly by Shalimar. She was staring up at him, concern evident in her eyes. Adam was then aware that he had stopped dead in his tracks and was staring into space. He blinked rapidly and the slight and the slight fog of the memory faded from the edges of his vision.  
  
"Adam, are you all right?" Shalimar asked placing a hand on his shoulder. He blinked once more and shook his head to clear his mind. He then looked at her.  
  
"I'm find, just . . ." how could he describe it? It felt a little strange to have just been a memory. "It was just a very vivid memory, that's all."  
  
"You sure? You looked really out of it," she frowned and it deepened when he paused, confusion clouding his eyes. Had it just been a memory? Or could it be something else?  
  
"Adam? You want to sit down or something?" At his continued silence, her voice started to rise in panic. The source of the memory began to dawn on him. He put a hand on Shalimar's shoulder to calm her.  
  
"It's all right Shalimar, I'm okay. I just can't believe what's happening," he smiled and his confusion turned into excitement tinged with something else. Shalimar couldn't put her finger on it, concern maybe? Adam walked quickly from the lab to the computer station near the dojo. He punched the keys quickly almost frantically.  
  
"Sanctuary, give me an outside line," the central computer complied and Adam dialed a phone number and it rang audibly through the speakerphone. Shalimar stood at a distance. Her frown softened and amusement chased it across her face. Jesse came up behind her, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"What's going on? Who's Adam calling?"  
  
"I don't have a clue. Let's just stick around and find out," she gave him a mischievous grin that he returned. The number that Adam called ran almost endlessly. A frown spread across Adam's face. Suddenly the line picked up.  
  
"We're sorry, but the number you have dialed has been disconnected," came the mechanical, flat recording. Adam let out a sigh as if he had been holding his breath. The frown settled onto his features as he dialed another number. At this point Emma and Brennan joined them.  
  
"What's going on?" Brennan echoed Jesse's question. This time Adam put a finger to his lips to silence everyone as someone answered the phone.  
  
"Albertson Research Lab, how can I help you?" The voice was female and it sounded like it belonged to someone in her late thirties.  
  
"Yes, can you connect me to Dr. Alexander's office please?" His voice assumed a respectful authoritative quality. There was a pause on the other end.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't patch you through without authorization," the woman sounded hesitant as if she was still trying to decide what to do.  
  
"This is Dr. Sutherton. I need to speak to Dr. Alexander right away."  
  
"I'm so sorry Dr. Sutherton, I didn't recognize your voice. It's been a while since you called," relief flowed from the speaker. Adam smiled gently.  
  
"Sarah, is that you?"  
  
"Yes sir it is."  
  
"Well I'll forgive you if you forgive me. I didn't recognize you either."  
  
"That's okay doctor, it has been a long time and I . . ." her voice trailed off in a tone that suggested she wasn't sure of what to say next. Adam's smile turned into a soft frown.  
  
"Sarah, is something wrong? Sarah?" At first she didn't answer, then everything came out in a rush.  
  
"I'm sorry Dr. Sutherton, but no ones heard from Dr. Alexander in days. Her home phone has been disconnected, and when we checked her office, it was cleared out. We even sent someone to her apartment and it seems she moved out in a rush. Nobody knows what to do, should we call the police?"  
  
"Calm down Sarah. Listen, do me a favor and tell Rutherford to hold off on calling the police. I'll search on my end and call you back if I find anything out. She wouldn't leave without even leaving me a message," Adam went from a frown to a look of neutral calm, which Shalimar found a little strange. This was obviously someone he knew, and she would have thought that alarm would be his reaction to this sudden disappearance.  
  
"Thank you Dr. Sutherton, I'll let the director know right away. He was on the verge of calling you. Your call was very timely."  
  
"You have no idea Sarah. I'll speak to you soon."  
  
Adam disconnected the line, and without a word of explanation headed up to the upper level. He sat down at the computer terminal and began working. Everyone exchanged confused looks and Shalimar looked up to where Adam was sitting. After a few seconds, she walked up the stairs and stood behind him, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Just trying to contact an old friend," he said, his eyes glued to the monitor.  
  
"You're going to fill us in aren't you?" He ignored her question and continued to stare at the monitor. Suddenly, he shouted down to the lower level.  
  
"Jesse, I need you to dial a number for me and then tie in the signal to this computer."  
  
"Ready," Jesse reacted quickly.  
  
"The number is 741-967-8923. Just let it ring and keep an eye on the signal."  
  
Jesse wasn't sure what was going on, but he did what Adam asked. The phone ran until the same message came on announcing that the number was disconnected. This time, however, the phone wasn't hung up and something happened that surprised her. A series of beeps and clicks followed the disconnection message. Adam didn't appear to be surprised and he ran the seemingly random noises through a program Shalimar didn't recognize.  
  
After a few minutes, a written message began to appear on the screen. Adam almost sighed in relief. It still worked. The old code he and Oriana developed years ago still worked and he still remembered. The message was short and simple and caused him to frown. The message read:  
  
  
  
Need Help. Meet me. 982 Calisto Drive. Back Home!  
  
  
  
Something drastic must have happened to cause her to relocate so quickly. It was possible that the GSA might have found her, but he would have been forewarned through the scans they did on Genomex. Besides, Adam found it a little incredible that Eckhart would have found her. She had been hiding in the same place for almost six years now. There wasn't anytime to waste anyway no matter what the case.  
  
"I'm going to this address," he pointed out the message to Shalimar. She was still staring at the message when he got up and walked down the stairs.  
  
"Adam, wait a minute," she followed him quickly. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he stopped in front of the group.  
  
"What's going on, it's almost like you're in a frenzy," Emma's concern showed visibly on her face.  
  
"Everything's fine, for the moment anyway. I'll be able to better explain this as soon as I do some checking up on something."  
  
"Well at least take one of us with you," Brennan volunteered.  
  
"No, I'm going by myself, it'll keep things less complicated. I'll call you on the comlink if I need help," Adam rushed out without another word. 


	2. The House

Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
Two  
  
  
  
At 892 Calisto Drive, Adam arrived and parked his car in the empty driveway. The familiar house brought back many memories and he was almost flooded by them. The house was dark and empty. It was a strange sensation. When Oriana had lived in this house, she always seemed to bring a sense of liveliness to her home. Adam had only experienced this sense of emptiness once before, and it was the day he visited the house after she had left. The house was still unoccupied and he had made sure it stayed that way. He had made many promises to Ori, and so far he was keeping every one of them. Except for one.  
  
Walking to the door, a knot began to form in his stomach. He wasn't sure what to expect, he hadn't physically seen her for several years. He pushed the feeling aside realizing what an adolescent fear he was experiencing. It seemed almost laughable to feel that kind of anxiety. But then again, a voice in the back of his mind told him, considering what had happened during their last several weeks together, it seemed perfectly logical.  
  
He tested the doorknob and found it unlocked. Alarm blossomed slowly in the pit of his stomach. Had she left it unlocked on purpose? Or had someone broken in? She might have left it unlocked for him as well. 'Don't panic,' he told himself and took a deep breath as he walked into the house.  
  
The house was a one-story brick home with a pond in the backyard and a natural fence of pine trees ringing the property. Inside all the floors were hardwood, and the walls were a bare creamy white. Adam's footsteps echoed hollowly as he walked through to the living room. A sliding glass door dominated one wall of the room. He scanned the room quickly and took a few steps toward the dining room.  
  
"Ori?" His voice was just above a whisper. He walked into the kitchen and walked back into the living room. He then began to search the rest of the house. What he forgot to check first was the pond in the backyard. Later on he would mentally kick himself for not going there first.  
  
From the minute he arrived the surface of the pond began to shift. It started as a ripple, almost like the wind brushing soft fingers across the surface. The ripple changed into a light bubbling that formed into a shaft of water on the pond's surface. As the shaft moved across the pond towards the shore, the outline and features of a woman began to form. By the time it reached the shore a woman's shape was clear but still in liquid form.  
  
Each step she took brought a piece of her body to solidity. When she reached the sliding glass door and stepped inside, she was a fully formed human woman, albeit dripping wet. Her footsteps left wet puddles on the hardwood floor. Blinking the moisture from her eyes, she stood stock still in the middle of the living room. A few minutes later Adam walked in and, after seeing her, froze in his tracks.  
  
"Ori?" He asked out loud almost to confirm the reality of the situation. She smiled at the sound of his voice calling her name.  
  
The woman standing before him, in his opinion, held an unearthly beauty. Oriana Ashlin stood tall at five foot eight. She was slender, almost wraith like. Her skin was the pale color of milk and seemed to glow with the beads of water glistening and clinging to her. Her face was a graceful oval and her features carved in such a way that gave her a soft classic beauty. Her most prominent feature was her eyes.  
  
They were wide doe like eyes that were surrounded by eyelashes that were thick and sooty forming delicate clouds. The color was the most remarkable. They were a silvery gray and sparkled with an inner light. Her hair reached down to the middle of her back and was perfectly straight. When it wasn't wet, the color was a silvery pale blonde. Now the slick wet strands clung to her head, neck and back. She continued to smile her lips full, small, and shapely.  
  
"Adam," she breathed out. Her voice almost sounded like trickling water, light and sweet. She took a shaky step towards him and collapsed onto the floor. He rushed towards her, kneeling over her as he lifted her head slightly and felt for her pulse. It was weaker than it should be, but she began to wake up. A good sign.  
  
"Ori," he said holding her against him. The water from her skin began to soak into his clothing, but he didn't pay any attention to it. Her eyelids fluttered, and she slowly began to focus her eyes on him, another good sign. Oriana swallowed involuntarily and gripped his arm with her free one.  
  
"I'm so glad you came. I was worried you wouldn't get my message."  
  
"With that telepathic call you sent out loud and clear? How could I miss it?" He smiled down on her. It was only then that he noticed she was only wearing the silver gray phase suit he had developed for her. He created the suit when they found, quite by accident, that she couldn't phase into water with her clothes. It had taken him several months, but he finally found the right combination of materials that would always phase with her.  
  
"Do you have any other clothes in the house?" He asked. She shook her head weakly.  
  
"No, couldn't chance the GSA finding my things here."  
  
"How long were you in your water state?"  
  
"Not sure. I lost rack of the time. A couple of hours? Maybe more," her voice seemed to be getting weaker. Adam cursed under his breath.  
  
"You know you're not supposed to stay phased like that for more than an hour, hour and a half at the most."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know if it was safe or not . . ." she seemed to be running out of energy and it was causing the alarm in the pit of his stomach to grow.  
  
"It isn't safe to risk your life like that. Can you stand?" He watched her carefully as she disengaged her hand from his arm. She took a few deep breaths and began to try to prop herself up.  
  
"I think so. I'm still a little shaky," in a slow, almost tortuous movement she began to rise slowly. Adam began to shrug off his coat. He began help her up, and she was on her feet unsteadily. Oriana leaned heavily against Adam. It was then that he turned his attention to the water.  
  
"Can you absorb all this?" He asked slowly. She took another deep breath and closed her eyes. A few seconds later all the water on her skin and in her suit was gone. Her hair was still damp, but not as wet as it was before. She opened her eyes and leaned against him again. He pulled his coat over her and led her towards the door.  
  
"Where are we going?" She weakly tugged on his arm.  
  
"Someplace safe and someplace where I can treat you. It's going to be all right." 


	3. Panic

Disclaimer: Still the same unfortunately :(  
  
  
  
  
  
Three  
  
  
  
All through the ride to Sanctuary Oriana kept going in and out of consciousness. Adam continued to talk to her to try and keep her awake, but it didn't work. By the time they reached the underground basement she completely lost consciousness. Adam got out of the car and rushed to the passenger side of the car. He checked her pulse and breathing. It had stopped. The surface of his mind screamed in panic when he found that she wasn't breathing and her heart had stopped. The inner part of his mind took control as he scooped her up into his arms and rushed into Sanctuary. Brennan was the first to run into him.  
  
"Adam, what happened?"  
  
"No time to explain, just help me get her into the lab."  
  
As they neared the lab, Brennan opened the door and stepped to one side as Adam rushed in. Jesse, Emma, and Shalimar appeared to be in deep conversation as Adam came in and place Oriana into the chair. At first they all stood still as statues as Adam checked her pulse and breathing again. Both still were not present in her body. As he began CPR, Adam shouted out his orders breaking everyone out of their shock.  
  
"Jesse, I need 4 cc's of adrenaline and 10 cc's of the compound 482. Emma, monitor her vital signs I need to know the minute her heart starts beating again and her breathing returns to normal. When we do get a heartbeat, keep a close eye on her blood pressure. Shalimar, go and get that special equipment I have in the storage compartment C. Now is as good a time as any to test it out," Adam breathed out as he continued to pump Oriana's chest.  
  
As Adam continued CPR, the others scrambled to follow his orders. Emma moved to stand in front of the medical monitor, Brennan moved to Adam's side. Jesse ran back in with two hypos and handed one to Adam. Adam paused from CPR briefly to give Oriana an injection of adrenaline. He then searched for a pulse that just wasn't there.  
  
Panic was screaming in the back of Adam's mind. He continued CPR and still didn't seem to be getting anywhere with it. Shalimar showed up with a medical container case and placed it on a metal table nearby. She opened the case and removed the equipment placing it on the table. It looked like a miniature power pack, but with no visible electrical components. Adam had Brennan continue CPR as he grabbed the power pack and began attaching it to the mainframe of the EDD scanner.  
  
Brennan continued CPR, but the longer it took for them to get a heartbeat the more anxious he got. He didn't understand why Adam didn't get out the crash cart. He watched as Adam continued to connect whatever piece of equipment to the EDD scanner. Brennan finally came to a decision and stopped CPR.  
  
"Adam, I'm going to give her a boost."  
  
"Brennan no!" Faster than anyone ever expected Adam to move he dashed across the room and grabbed Brennan's arm so hard he nearly spun him. "First off, she's not some car. Second if you do that you'll kill her. Keep at the CPR and nothing else," Adam snapped with such fury that it stunned everyone into both silence and stillness.  
  
Adam leg go of Brennan's arm and, ignoring Brennan's shocked and hurt expression, walked back to the EDD. After a few seconds Brennan swallowed down his own fury and went back to performing CPR. After Adam made sure the component was wired in properly, he walked to the console next to the one Emma was standing at. He let out a deep sigh. He touched Emma's arm to get her attention. When he spoke he was much calmer.  
  
"I need you to monitor her lifesigns really closely. If you detect any fluid in her lungs I need you to let me know right away okay?" He smiled reassuringly at her. He turned to the chair where Brennan was still performing CPR and where Shalimar was standing close by. "Alright, I need you guys to get back. I'm going to try and get her heart beating."  
  
They all backed away and Adam activated the EDD monitor. Instead of the usual scan it morphed into something else. Instead of the wide scan beam, it became more focused and it went from its golden color to a deep pulsing read. The beam roamed her upper torso until it found the exact location of her heart. The beam widened focused on her heart. On the monitors, a model of Oriana's heart was show in its exact state it was in at that minute. Adam typed in a few commands and pressed a single key. A pulse was sent down from the top of the beam to her heart. Her body jerked as if she had received an electric shock.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to shock her," Shalimar spat out as she watched another pulse get sent to Oriana's heart. Adam didn't answer, but watched the monitor as he sent out yet another pulse. Her breath catching in her own chest, Emma noticed the faint signs of a heartbeat on her own monitor.  
  
"Adam, we have a pulse, but she's still not breathing. She's not getting any oxygen into her lungs."  
  
"Keep an eye on her blood pressure," Adam yelled. Punching a few more keys, the beam modified again becoming wider, but it still stayed the same deep red and was still concentrated. The model on the monitor changed from her heart to her lungs. The same pulse was sent down the beam, but this time instead of jerking from and electric shock, her body simply shook, tremors running through her body.  
  
In the next instant, Oriana gasped for air but it was temporary. A strange gurgling noise came from deep in her throat, and she began to spit up water. On the monitor, Emma watched with a mixture of fascination and horror as her blood pressure began to climb steadily. She turned to Adam, but he had already noticed and was staring at Oriana.  
  
"Oh my god," was Shalimar's whispered response. There was water everywhere, covering Oriana's skin and hair, her clothes and practically pouring out of her mouth and nose. It dripped onto the floor forming puddles. Adam didn't hesitate. He took two large strides and was at her side. He had the second hypo in his hand and he pressed it into the side of her throat. There was a loud hiss and he backed away and turned to the monitor.  
  
Seconds went by and the amount of water she was dumping began to diminish. The gurgling from her throat slowly formed into a wet raspy breath and Adam had Shalimar get an oxygen tank from one of the side lockers. He placed the oxygen mask over Oriana's mouth and secured it. Brennan grabbed a handful of towels and began to soak up most of the water from her body.  
  
"Her vital signs are returning to normal Adam," Emma's voice was laced with relief and drained emotion. Adam took one of the towels and patted Oriana's face and neck. With his other free hand he absently stroked her forehead and hair.  
  
"Good, good. So far all is well," he murmured. Oriana's eyes fluttered open weakly, she looked up into Adam's eyes trying to transmit her apologies. She sent out a weak telepathic image but Adam shook his head. "Don't, its time to rest. Just sleep now, you'll need it. Just sleep." 


	4. Consciousness

Disclaimer: Same as before  
Four  
Light danced at the edge of the darkness. It was a fuzzy light that was a combination of blue and yellow mellowness. She tried to resist the light, to push it aside and hold the darkness but it just kept getting brighter. The fuzzy light grew brighter and began to over came the darkness. Soon the light became unbearable and she had to open her eyes. She blinked rapidly, the world around her dim and with no discernable shape or form.  
  
A few moments later everything came into sharper focus, and she looked up at the ceiling above her. Her sense flared up all at once. Her skin felt the warm softness of the clothing she had been changed into and the blanket that had been placed carefully around her. Her nose picked up the pleasant cool clean scent of the air. Her ears heard the soft thrumming of the machines around her, and the sound of distant talking in some other part of wherever she was.  
  
Memories began to flood her and at first she reeled with the suddenness of it all. Then, as the steady flow of information slowed, she willed her mind to calm down and took a deep breath. She stretched out her body, feeling every muscle and tendon move and the skin stretch comfortably underneath the cotton pants and tank top that she was wearing. When had her clothes been changed? How long had she been unconscious? Where was she? Where was Adam? 


	5. Long Story

Same disclaimer as always :) Hope you guys enjoy!  
  
Five  
  
The whole group was gathered at the stairs of the dojo. They were talking in quiet whispers as Adam approached. They all stopped talking when they saw him. It pained him when they did that; it always made him feel like the enemy in certain situations. Outwardly, though, he showed no emotion of that sort except that he was incredibly tired. The day was only half finished and he felt like he had gone through an entire week's worth of events.  
  
He looked at the others, analyzing the expressions on their faces. Emma's face was full of concern, Shalimar with a nervous sort of tension like she was going to jump out of her skin. Jesse was calm but the emotion behind his blue eyes belied his confusion. Brennan's expression held a mixture of anger, worry, and the same self-assured confidence he always held. He was the one he would have to apologize to, the one he had let loose his panic upon. Hopefully he could be forgiven.  
  
"Hopefully this is the part where you explain to us what the hell just happened in there," Jesse said quietly. Adam sighed and rubbed his face with both his hands.  
  
"It's a very long story, so I'll try and give you the abbreviated version," not wanting to stand on his own two feet anymore, Adam sat on the edge of the computer platform. "The woman in the lab is Oriana Ashlin. She's what is known as a multi-talent elemental."  
  
"Multi-talent?" Shalimar said puzzled.  
  
"A New Mutant with multiple abilities pertaining to their specific mutation. She's a water New Mutant with ever evolving abilities. So far she's displayed every known mutation for a water elemental."  
  
"Every known mutation?" Jesse looked astounded. Adam nodded and paused to let everyone absorb the information.  
  
"So far anyway. Her DNA structure is in a constant state of flux. After I found about her mutation I was able to come up with a series of treatments to help stabilize her."  
  
"How did you find out about her?" Emma asked. Adam fell silent and this sent another tremor of worry and anxiety through the group. This was definitely going to be a long day.  
  
"Adam? How did you meet her?" Brennan's tone was even. Adam took a deep breath and crossed his arms.  
  
"I met Oriana almost sixteen years ago, a little after I had met Danielle actually. She was a brilliant young researcher at the local university. The papers she published caught my attention and the attention of Genomex and Breedlove. It was decided that we would extend an invitation for her to join Genomex. When I went to meet her, I found out something that changed a lot of things," Adam paused again.  
  
"What did you find out?" Jesse asked for everyone. Adam's eyes were distant as if he were seeing something that the others couldn't.  
  
"I found out that she was dying."  
  
"Dying? From what?" Emma exchanged glances with Shalimar.  
  
"She had a genetic defect of the blood. An extreme case of anemia that left her heart very weak. She was dying slowly, had been since she was born. While nature gave her such debilitating physical challenges, it gave her an amazing mind and a great talent for science and the arts. Her mental skills are a lot like mine, but at the same time extremely different. She began many of her college courses during high school, she wanted nothing more than to make a difference."  
  
Adam's gaze was drawn to the lab where Oriana was resting. He remembered the first time he had met her, her inner strength hidden by her delicate physical condition. She had always been full of passion and a need to prove herself. At the same time she never hid the fact that her time on earth was limited, and that she probably wouldn't be able to accomplish the things she wanted to. Oriana had brushed him aside not wanting to have to explain herself or her situation.  
  
"You cured her didn't you? You came up with a treatment to help cure the disease that was killing her," Shalimar stated. Adam nodded.  
  
"I did. At first she wouldn't have it. She wanted to keep things the way they had been, the way things were going to be in her mind. She had already accepted the fact that she was going to die and that was that. I wouldn't have it though, I could not stand by and watch a brilliant mind like hers die," Adam stopped before he said what he didn't want the others to hear. Shalimar finished it for him.  
  
"There was more to it than that, wasn't there?" Her expression softened and she gave him a slight smile.  
  
"Yeah," he chose his words carefully. "It seemed like such a waste. I had known her for only a few weeks, and I already felt closer to her than if I had known her for years. She had such a life force, an energy that never seemed to fade, even if she was lying in bed weaker than a baby. I cared about her too much to let her go, even if she wouldn't let me."  
  
"He was bound and determined all right," another voice came from behind him. Adam turned, surprise etched into his features. Oriana was standing there, tall and straight. If it hadn't been for the tank top and cotton drawstring pants that she was wearing he would have sworn that she had never been bed bound. 


End file.
